Kingdom Hearts: Chernabog Rising
by shadowboy8456
Summary: When three friends get into an argument, they would never now what they'd be getting into. Now Kale Rockhold is tasked with finding and waking a blue-haired girl he doesn't know, finding his friends, and defeating a demon. (Eventual light AquaXOC)
1. Chapter 1

Prepare yourselves for the cringe-worthiest dialogue I have ever written

* * *

"I love you more Rose, my snugglewuggims." A male voice said in a sickeningly lovey dovy voice that was raised to be heard over traffic, speaking to the raven-haired female that he had an armed wrapped around. The male had a head of emerald hair that was fairly shaggy, tan skin, and a pair of turquoise eyes that were focused on his female partner. Rose, as his girlfriend was named, had a set of hazel eyes that stared right back, raven hair that reached her shoulders, slightly paler skin, and a set of pearly whites that made up the smile she had on her face.

"No way Lavy-Wavy, I love _you_ more." The female, replied in an equally sickening tone, snuggling her boyfriend Lavitz. Her fingers soon began to intertwine themselves in his shaggy emerald locks The two teenagers quickly began cuddling as they walked, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. Their amorous embrace was soon interrupted by the sounds of gagging and choking, along with an imitation of someone throwing up. The two broke apart, crossing their arms as they looked at their third friend. He was bent over at the waist, his face one that might fit on a face of someone who had just thrown up. A few stray locks escaped one of the two bangs that framed his face, the rest of his head covered by short, spiky, black hair. His misty grey eyes were crossed, and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth at an odd angle.

"For the love of...Kale, would you grow up?!" Lavitz said as he rolled his eyes, his tone changing from to a rather annoyed one, Rose simply nodding agreement. Both were giving their friend a disapproving looking, frowning as Kale righted himself and jogged in place.

"Perhaps once you stop doing the baby talk to each other in public?" Kale shot back quite casually as he began walking beside his friends, up the hill to their neighbourhood. Not one to get mad easily, he kept a smooth smile on his face as his friends looked at him again. Kale sighed internally, thinking about how it had gotten this way. Lavitz had asked Rose to a Semi-Formal dance in first year of high school, and they had been a couple ever since. That instantly meant Kale was the third wheel of the Bunch, and over the past couple of years it had becoming grinding to see how cheesy they got. So he had taken to mocking them at times, or faking being sick when they got sickeningly lovey dovey with one another. It was his way of coping with the fact that they had nudged him out of the equation.

"Seriously! Can you not do that in public?" Kale continued sounding much more annoyed with his friends than he usually would. At this point, their feet finally hit the sand of the beach not far from their high school. Always convenient to live on a tropical island, as it was warm for nearly the whole year and always allowed them to walk along the beach, and even swim. Helped them build up good lung capacity over the years as well.

"Well, excuse me for _spending time with my girlfriend_" Lavitz shot back, taking his arm from around Rose to shove Kale, who stumbled back a few steps in return.

"And turning into a douche canoe in the process? Dude, I'm fairly sure I had a freshman asked if you two were _glued together_!" Kale practically spat, taking a few steps so he was closer to what had once been his best friend. A scowl now crossed his face, and both boys were letting off low growls. In short, the tension was building and it was easy to tell both young men wouldn't be able to hold back their anger for much longer. Eyes were narrowed and first were clenched and shaking as the two prepped to fight.

"Oi! Knock it off! This isn't like you two at all!" Rose injected, putting on arm on the chests of the two males, looking between them. All were around the same height, so nobody had to look down or up to see another person.

"Now, both of you are going to back off, take a deep breath, and we're all going to go home. Alright?" Rose continued, looking to each of her friends. Both Kale and Lavitz were still scowling and ready to pounce. Lavitz was the first to break the ensuing silence.

"No way! I'm fairly sick of him not taking a damm thing seriously!" Lavitz spat, pushing a little bit on Rose's arm. Despite her lighter frame, she seemed as if she was able to hold him back with some effort.

"At least I haven't turned into a possessive, hot-headed...Dicknugget Macgee!" Kale paused, trying to think of an insult that hadn't been said before. It managed to flummox his emerald haired friend and made him take a few steps back. His face only turned redder as he looked ready to explode. He then took a deep breath in and out, speaking in an eerily calm voice to Rose

"Rose, please tell Kale what he just said was wrong." Lavitz looked over at his girlfriend. Rose almost instantly winced a little bit, taking a quick intake of air through her teeth. Her face showed someone who had an inner conflict and was trying to approach the situation with tact and diplomacy.

"Well..." Was all that Rose was able to say in reply before Lavitz interrupted her, raising his voice. Her tone was kind of nervous, and clearly showed she thought her boyfriend was wrong

"You have TO BE KIDDING ME! You're siding with HIM?" Lavitz roared, clearly directing his anger to the female of the group. Without much though, Kale stood between Lavitz and Rose. Without giving anyone time to reply, Lavitz face looked as if something had just fallen into place.

"Wait...you're seeing him behind my back, aren't you? How could you!" Lavitz accused, pointing at Rose, who stood behind Kale. Both Kale and rose faceplamed, pretty much wincing as it that stupidity of his accusation had hurt them. They replied in union, and then split in the second half of their replies.

"You idiot!" Was what they said in union. Kale's words were audible first, the Rose's

"I'm your best friend! I wouldn't do that to you!"

"I wouldn't be unfaithful to you!"

Lavitz simply shook his head with a scowl, looking as if he was ready to beat the tar out of both of them. And that's how it was for a solid minute. Very tense and quiet, with alot of resentment filling the air. That is, until a smaller, fainter voice cried out, breaking the tense metaphorical button that had appeared around the teens.

"Help!"

Almost immediately all three heads snapped over in the direction of the voice. The owner of said voice was a little girl, no older than six who was in the middle of what appeared to be a sinkhole. Five long seconds passed before Kale took off running toward the little girl, with Rose not far behind. Lavitz held back for a solid ten seconds before groaning loudly and running after them

"We're not done talking about this!"-Lavitz said as he reached the pit and slid onto his knees to survey the situation. Kale was right in the center of it, lifting the little girl out. Rose Was in the middle, her arm outstretched to take the little girl. Lavitz simply grabbed her other hand, acting as an anchor. Without much thought to it, he pulled Rose and the little girl out.

But it was too late. The pit was already growing wider and wider and began swallowing them up, churning and swirling like a whirlpool for some reason. And Kale was right at the center of it, sinking faster than he could step.

"Kale! Hold on! We'll be right there!" Rose cried, taking a step toward Kale, who was now shoulder deep and struggling. Two things happened in unions at that point. Lavitz held her back, and Kale held his hands out, replying to her

"Go! I'd only be taking you with me! Get out of here. Get the girl to safety!" With that, his head got submerged under the sand as he reached his hand up, keeping it above ground for as long as possible. Soon after that, the other two teens were consumed by the pit as well

* * *

All Kale could see was darkness around him. Despite having just been swallowed by sand, he didn't feel restricted at all. If anything, he felt the feeling of falling. Eventually his feet would meet something solid that he wasn't able to see. He landed on it hard, and the ground erupted into a torrent of white doves that seemed to vanish into the nothingness around him. It was then that Kale could see what he was standing on. An ornate stain glass design that served as the top of a pillar of some sort. Most of the glass was a very light blue, with blacks and darker blues intertwining like a majestic spider web. In the center of the pillar was a five-pronged necklace of some sort, represented by dark blue glass that slowly faded into a lighter blue, with a silver lining. Almost like a star. It dominated the center, and Kale took a few steps around it and realized what else he could see. A girl seemed to be leaning against the side of the pillar that the floor covered, her eyes closed. She had short blue hair, wore a black and blue halter top that had a high collar and two pink belts that intersected across her chest, paired with black shorts. Om the parts of her tan arms that were visible were white bell-sleeves and tan fingerless gloves. Said sleeves lead up to segmented pieces of armour that stopped just past her forearm, leaving her shoulders bare. Halfway up her thighs were black stockings that covered her legs down to her silver armoured boots that had a sharp hook on the outside of each. And finally, Kale could see what he assumed was one of two strips of blue cloth that draped over either side of her hips, brought together by a smaller strip of cloth.

_She sleeps. You must awaken her, as she is last Keyblade Master._

Kale instantly shook his head a couple of times. If he was hearing voices, he was clearly dreaming. Still, he took a few tentative steps toward the edge of the platform, looking down into the darkness. Once more, the voice spoke.

_You will have to plunge into the darkest recesses without fear, as you did with the girl. Have faith within yourself. Jump._

Kale looked around for anywhere this voice might be broadcasting from. Nothing beyond the pillar was visible. He took one last look back toward the girl, taking her image into his mind, memorizing it so he knew who to look for.

_Aqua will be waiting for you. Plunge into the darkness._

Kale once more shook his head. This was crazy...right? Who would just jump into the voice without even thinking!? Then again, since when did he think things through?

Without even realizing it, he had jumped off, spreading his arms and legs to fly into the darkness. He kept a straight face as he flew, silently begging for there to be another pillar. His prayers were soon answered by more doves spiraling off into the darkness, revealing a distinctly orange pillar that Kale fell towards. Somehow, as if going through water he slowed down and was able to right himself, landing on his feet. AS if by magic, and with four loud thuds, stone pillars appeared on the four cardinal points of the circular pillar. Kale managed to land on the very edge of the pillar, standing between the legs of the man that the stain glass depicted. Having watched some anime in his day, he could tell that the man would have been of Japanese descent, or at least was influenced by it, as was shown in his clothing. He wore a white haori that had a hood and red lining, paired with a lightly coloured hakama and a navy blue shirt that had an x-pattern as well, worn under the haori. The man was much tanner that the previous person, having black hair that was tied back into a topknot, and a pair of scars. One over his right eye and one on his left cheek. Unlike the pervious person, his dark blue eyes were open, staring straight up. His hands were clasped onto a simple black key of some sort that he held between his legs. Kale finally looked up, eyes dancing to each of the pedestals.

_Pick one. Every hero needs a weapon_

Each one had an item floating over it, but all were very different. Hovering over the four of them was a sword, a shield, a rod of some sort, and a torch that was burning brightly. Kale slowly walked over to each one and each time the voice spoke to him

_The power of the warrior. Invincible Courage. A sword of terrible destruction_ was what it had to say about the sword. Destruction did not sound appetizing

_The power of the mystic. Inner Strength. A staff of wander and ruin._ Is how the rod, which for some reason was topped by cartoon mouse ears, was described.

_The Power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A Shield to repel all._ What friends? Like he'd pick that

Finally, he came upon the torch. It seemed almost medieval in design, with a pure black tone, and plenty of jagged edges. Still, he wrapped his hands around the grip as the voice spoke.

_The power of Light. An escort through the darkness. A tool to burn and scorn those close to you._

_...Do you choose this power?_

Despite thinking it was crazy; Kale brought the torch closer to him, and finally replied to the voice.

"Yes. I choose the Torch."

_The path less taken. He would have approved._

With no warning, the platform then shattered, and Kale had no time to react. So once more, he fell into darkness. Once more Kale fell, the fire burning brightly and sparking, whipping around as he felt wind pass through him.

_Take faith in your weapon. Drive back the darkness._

That was the last time the voice spoke for quite a while, and for good reason. Kale landed once more on a glass pillar, and after no doves flew away, let the torch touch the floor. It instantly reacted, creating a ring of fire that signaled the outside edge of the pillar. Slowly, the floor became evident. This floor was much simpler, being a full moon shining over a mountain. The rest was a night sky that was dotted with stars. Really, a very pretty sight.

Until the demon showed up.

A gigantic, muscular demon that seemed almost humanoid slid out of the mountain like oil, his silhouette becoming clear against the moon. His skin was black; his head had two curved horn, and bright yellow eyes. On his back were two huge, bat-like wings that seemed to be twice the size of the demon himself.

Sadly, he chose not to limit himself to the glass.

He soon kept growing and growing, eventually having it so he was waist high, towering over the teenager. He said nothing as he opened his mouth, revealing four fangs. He let out a huge roar that caused the floor to rumble. Despite wanting to shit himself, Kale managed to stand firm and raised the torch.

"I believe. I can do this. I will prevail in the darkness." He said it once out loud, and then repeated it in his head over and over again. Slowly, his flame glowed brighter and brighter, getting taller and burning brighter. Little by little, Kale took steps toward the demon, who was smacking the glass below him, causing it to crack. A torrent of flame shot out of Kale's torch he began opening his eyes. It seemed to deter the demon and make him step back. Kale grinned, choosing to quote movie lines

"Aha! Back foul creature! Back to the pit that you came from!"

Sadly, it only pissed the demon off. It threw a massive uppercut that shattered the floor and caused Kale to go flying and scream out like a little girl.

"I'M GONNA DIE!"

Within seconds, Kale blacked out, but not before the voice spoke once last time.

_Take heed hero. You will not face this threat alone. Find your friends. Defeat Chernabog._

Then...there was nothing but darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the love that you're giving me with the first chapter. Figure this one should be up April ends

Enjoy

* * *

This time, Kale was sure he was awake, if a bit drowsy

Everything was fuzzy and he felt as if he was moving through molasses, but he could see clearly. He was in a canyon of some sort; where the ground was tinted to a dark purple shade save for a massive pool of black swirling at his feet. And Kale was simply stuck in place, his now bare feet refusing to move

It was a small creature, no higher than his knee. A round head topped the creature, alongside twisted antennae and had a pair of equally circular eyes that glowed bright yellow. Each hand had three clawed fingers and huge feet. And there wasn't just one of them. There was a small army emerging from the black pool all around Kale, moving back and forth erratically and shaking their heads. Eventually one chose to leap at him and by instinct, Kale closed his eyes and crossed his arms in front of him in defence.

But nothing ever came.

When Kale cracked open his eyes again a man, one who stood at towering 6 foot even, a spear held in his left hand. Said spear was being twirled back and forth, easily dispelling the little monsters, while what seemed to be hearts made of crystal floated away with each monster killed. His dark purple armour made him blend into the background quite quickly, and the only sign he was even there was the long blonde hair that extended out of the dragon-esque helmet that he wore. Kale wasn't even aware he could move again until the man spoke in a calm voice.

"I suggest you retreat to town, unless you wish to lose your heart." Kale was somewhat dumbstruck, and fell over as his feet were mysteriously freed, and crawled backward until he was able to stand upon his feet. As Kale ran, he could hear the man fighting the little monsters...the Shadows, as Kale had chosen to deem them. It only seemed proper, as they seemed to come out of shadow itself. Five minutes later, he saw a sign...or what was left of a sign. The foliage of the thick forest it preceded seemed to be attempted to swallow it up, the branches of the trees looking as if they were gripping it from all sides. Despite the cracked and faded wood, one word was still visible.

_Darkwood_

Kale stopped for all of five seconds to read the sign before setting off again, somehow managing to not trip on any of the huge roots that extended from the bases of the massive trees around him. Slowly, too slow for Kale to notice at first, the branches began reaching inward, slowly inching toward the teenager as he ran along the beaten path. At first, Kale just pushed past or dodged them, getting closer and closer to a soft light in the distance. But as soon as he hit the edge of the forest, he couldn't go any farther. He branches had closed around the exit in a spider web-like pattern while other branches moved in behind him, thoroughly trapping him.

"Wait...what the..." Kale wasn't able to finish his sentence as the dragon armour man simply jumped and flipped in mid air, planting his feet on Kale's back to push him through the branches, and ride him like a surfboard. Albeit muffled, Kale let out a cry of pain.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Kale mumbled, pushing himself up with his arms, spitting out chunks of dirt. The main didn't even break his stride and kept walking at a more leisurely place. After getting back up, Kale followed him up a rather steep hill that the few Shadows that still followed them seemed to slide down after taking a few steps up it. Near the top of the hill, the slope plateaued, showing a rather thick stone wall in front of them.

"Perhaps a touch too much." Was his curt reply, knocking on the outer wall of the town with the end of his lance. He knocked it three times in rapid succession and the wall seemed to melt into the ground like water.

"In, if you please." Was the dragon man's order, making sure Kale was inside before following himself. The wall closed behind him, which Kale turned to watch the stone move back into the place silently. By the time he turned around, the dragon man had vanished leaving behind a small indent in the cobble stone road. At this point, Kale was finally able to catch his breath, and get a good look at where he was. He chose the nearest street to walk down, taking notice to the homes. ON the edge were smaller, Tudor-paneled shacks that were pushed together against the others, with little to no space between them. As he continued down the street, the shacks turned into run-down Queenslanders, some supported by stilts where the ground dipped. And that was just that one street. It seemed almost every type of house had been fit into the average-sized town, each one packed with people to near bursting. Kale's observations were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder, making him turn on a dime. Stood in front of Kale was a young man who couldn't have been older than 30 years of age. He had coca-brown shoulder length hair, and green eyes that stood out in the general gloom of the night. He wore a medium blue jacket that was covered in white studs and grooves. Under said jacket, which was unzipped, he wore a simple white undershirt, brown pants, black boots, and had dog tags on a necklace around his neck. With his free hand, he rubbed the back of his head, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Uh...hey pal. Name's Laguna. You new around here?" He said in a rather casual tone, his hands now resting behind his head a relaxed smile on his face. Kale ended up rubbing the back of one hand, chuckling sheepishly

"Name's Kale. And how could you tell?" Kale asked in reply; keep eye contact with the man across from him.

"Two things. For one, I saw Kain drag you in. Don't mind his tactics. He might seem cold on the outside, but is...lukewarm when ya get to know him." Laguna answered with another chuckle at his own joke

"And the second thing?" Kale added, arching his posture up a little bit.

"You're wearing nothing but your boxers." Laguna replied without a missing a beat. Kale looked down, and pretty much instantly face-palmed. He indeed, was in nothing but a pair of black boxers.

"Ya think I would have noticed that by now." Kale muttered, a small red mark left on his forehand where his hand had hit.

"Meh. Running for your life can distract ya." Laguna said with a shrug, once more putting a hand on Kale shoulder, leading him down another street.

"Now come on. There's a rummage store nearby, I'm sure you can find something to wear."

* * *

Ten minutes later Kale walked out of one of the Queenslander houses looking vastly different. For one, the spiky, almost anime-esque hairstyle that he had flaunted before had been cut been cut much shorter, but retained the spikes of his previous look. He was now dressed in a sleeveless leather long coat that was a muted red and left unzipped, a black hoodie vest under said jacket that was zipped up to hide the red long sleeve shirt that he wore underneath. He had left the sleeves alone on the long sleeve shirt, but had an odd fashion choice to go with them. A pair of elbow pads that were...well...strapped at his elbow. Lower down, he wore a pair of black denim pants that had a pair of kneepads strapped on them. To finish off his new ensemble, he had a pair of converse high-top sneakers, the only part of the outfit that hadn't been worn before. He hopped over the staircase that led down from the raised home and landed on his feet, practically flipping as he jumped over the low fence and into Laguna's field of view. For a minute, there was silence as Laguna inspected the new outfit.

"Well, most of your clothing is fairly practical, but I don't understand the elbow and knee pads." He said with a shrug, motioning for Kale to follow him toward the center of the town.

"They make look odd, but they do have a good use. Watch" Kale said in reply before running a few steps ahead and dropped down to his knee. The kneepads he wore allowed him to slide down the street a little bit. At the same time, he went motioned whipping out a pair of guns and holding them to the sides. Except instead of two guns in his hands...

A pair of giant keys showed up instead.

They were each about three and a half feet long, and looked nearly identical. Both of them had rather square guards that were coloured a deep pastel blue. The handles themselves were more of an indigo colour. There were rainguards separating the guard from the blade of the key were both gold, where are the "blades" differed. One was light-blue, where as the other was gold. The actual teeth of the keys were the outline of stars, and both were a solid gold colour. Kale lifted his hands back up at he stood, staring at the keys with wide eyes. He turned to Laguna, who had an equal look of surprise on his face.

"Kale...I think I need to take ya to see my friends."

* * *

"So, just let me say this out loud so I can get it straight. I'm they keyblade wielder. Those little monsters are called heartless. And I need to save all of the worlds. Is that right?" Kale asked, now sitting on a bed in a room that was full of people he didn't know for almost an hour as things were explained to him. One was a man who wore black shorts that had an orange and red sash over his right leg, but had no shirt. His messy black hair was kept up by a red headband, his chest was emblazoned with some tattoo, and he wore a metal gauntlet that covered his left arm. In addition, he had a light beard. So far, he'd been pretty quiet. Next was a shorter woman...or something close to a woman. She sounded female, but was extremely short and had an odd, dog-like nose. Her blonde hair was kept up in thick pigtails, and was dressed in a dark green robe that had cream stripes in various places.

"That I correct, young knave, but there is a question I must ask you. Are you going to be brave?" Shantotto, as the woman was named, asked in her nigh unforgettable voice. Kale opened his mouth to reply to her, but was cut off by a deep, almost booming voice.

"Of course he's brave. From what he told us, he went to save that little girl without even thinking!" The man said, drawing attention to him. He was sitting in an easy chair, leaning forward. He was a large man with a brown beard who wore a blue outfit that had oil and other liquids smeared on it. He stood up shortly after talking, one his gloved hands reaching down to adjust the tool belt that had strapped around his waist. At this point, Laguna intervened, stepping out from beside Kain, who looked almost asleep.

"Cid, calm down. Let the kid speak. He clearly wants to." Was Laguna's brief message before letting Kale take the floor. Kale then stood up, walking to the relative middle of the room to face everyone. He took a deep breath, and then started to speak.

"Okay...I may have had a really crazy dream that involved a demon, and picking something. Yes, I drew the so-called keyblades from outta nowhere. I do want to travel the worlds, if only to find my friend. But you have to realize...I'm not capable of doing this. I have little to no endurance, no muscle mass, and certainly no experience with swords of any kind. How can I save worlds and slice giant monsters into dust? Hm?" Kale asked, turning around to look at the people in the room. Once more, Laguna stepped forward to speak, somehow keeping the casual tone.

"We thought that might happen. So, we're going to do some extremely intense military training in a condensed period of time." Kale blinked a couple times, and then began to ask.

"Jecht, mind saying it your way?" Laguna cut Kale off, turning to the shirtless man in the corner. Jecht instantly grinned, and flew forward faster than Kale could move. Within a couple seconds he punched Kale in the Stomach, knocking the wind out of him and knocking flying toward the nearest wall. In the daze he was in after the punch, Kale heard a sentence that would probably show up in therapy years later.

"Welcome to hell week, BITCH!"

* * *

ANDDDDDDDDDD this chapter is done! So, if you couldn't tell by Looks, I have Kain from FFIV, Cid from FFIV, Laguna from FFVII, Jecht from FFX and Shantotto from FFXII


End file.
